You are being asked to join a research study of an experimental treatment for colorectal cancer. You have cancer that cannot be cured or controlled with surgery or radiation treatment. Drug treatment many be helpful in reducing symptoms from this disease. In this study we want to see if the experimental drug flavopiridol can help patients with colorectal cancer